Pongo II: Dalmatian Quest
A sequel to Pongo. Followed by Pongo III: Wings of Change. Spoof of Balto II: Wolf Quest. Plot Pongo and his mate Perdita have a new family of six puppies. Five of their puppies look like their female dalmatian mother, while one pup named Spots takes her looks from her dalmatian hybrid father. When they all reach eight weeks old, all of the other pups are adopted to new homes, but no one wants Spots due to her wild animal looks. Soon, she stays with her father. A year later, after she is almost killed by a hunter, Pongo tells Spots the truth about her wolf heritage. In anger and sadness, she runs away, hoping to find her place in the world. Pongo then goes out to find her. At the same time, Pongo has been struggling with strange dreams of a raven and a pack of wolves, and he cannot understand their meaning. While traveling to find Spots, he hopes he'll find answers. He meets with mysterious creatures, like a cunning red fox, an intimidating trio of hyenas that taunt him, the same guiding raven from his dreams, and a furious bear that suddenly disappears. During the journey, his friends Archimedes, Berlioz and Tolouse hope to find Pongo, but they are halted by some unknown force. They soon realize that this journey to find Spots is meant only for the father and daughter themselves. Spots, after taking refuge in a cave, meets a mouse called Bianca, who lets Spots realise that being part-wolf isn't so bad. He teaches her that everyone has a spirit guide as soon as they are born, and their heritage tells them what they are but not who they are. After learning valuable lessons from the mouse, Spots realizes that Bianca is her spirit guide. She asks him what to do, and he tells her to have confidence and to continue her journey with the wisdom he had given her. Eventually, Pongo and Spots reunite and forgive each other. The two of them travel onward, and encounter a starving pack of wolves by the ocean, led by an old wolf named Wolfey, who has magic powers and can contact the mysterious wolf, Brown Fur, in his "dream visions". He tells his pack that one day soon, they will be led by a new leader, "the one who is wolf but does not know". Everyone believes that Pongo, who is half wolf himself, is the chosen one that Brown Fur was speaking of. However, Pup, a young wolf and member of Wolfey's pack, hopes that he will be the next leader since he is stronger and more powerful than the old, wise Wolfey. He plans to accomplish that with his followers Black Wolf, Gray Wolf and Bush Fur. During the night, the four wolves plot to get the pack to their side and to kill Wolfey, Spots and Pongo. The day comes to depart from their home to follow the caribou, the wolves' food source, across the large sea, using pieces of ice like a bridge, with Pongo in the lead. When Wolfey is separated from the rest of the pack, Spots joins him to help him across, but runs into Pup, who is ready to take the elderly leader's life and the young half-wolf's as well. Pongo abandons the pack to save his daughter, but before anyone gets hurt, they realise that the pack is floating away, leaderless. Wolfey cannot make the swim in his old age, so Pongo tells Pup to be their new leader and to swim across to the pack, but Pup refuses to leave his homeland. Pongo is prepared to help the pack, but Spots realizes that this is where she truly belongs. After saying goodbye to her father, she makes the swim to the pack to become its leader as Wolfey returns to his home to find Pup. As Pongo makes his way back to Nome, the raven reveals its true form as the great white dalmatian, Coca, who is Pongo's mother. Cast * Balto - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Jenna - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Muk and Luk - Berlioz and Tolouse (The Aristocats) * Boris - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Young Aleu - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Aleu - Female Dalmatian (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) * Cunning Red Fox - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Wolverines - Scar's Hyenas (The Lion King) * Raven - Bart Simpson Raven (The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror) * Grizzly Bear - Bear (Brother Bear) * Muru - Ms. Bianca (The Rescuers) * Nava - Wolf (Hoodwinked) * Aniu - Big Wolf (The Little Engine that Could) * Niju - Little Wolf (The Little Engine that Could) * Nuk - The Wolf (The Rugrats Movie) * Yak - Gray Wolf (Rescue Heroes Ep #16: Rock Star on the Rocks) * Sumac - Wolf (Zookeeper) * Caribou - Caribou (The Polar Express) * Balto's Mother - Aunt Coca (101 Dalmatians: The Series)